


Publish

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 9, Fluff, I almost forgot to post this, M/M, Nathmarc November, Publish, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 9 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Publish

“Our comic book is getting published!” Marc exclaims, running into the art club and hugging Nathaniel.

“Oh my God, wait really?!” Nathaniel breathes out, looking dazed.

“Congratulations!” Marinette says as she walks over to them.

“We need to have a party!!” Rose squeals.

Marc and Nathaniel continue looking at each other, “We did it,” Marc says.

“Yeah,” Nathaniel says, face leaning towards Marc.

“Hey, guys congrat-” Alix cuts off as she sees Marc and Nathaniel kissing, her face twists in disgust, “Ugh, get a room!”

“Oh, just leave them alone, Alix,” Mr.Carracci says, walking over, “Why, I remember when Ronda and I first fell in love, we couldn’t get our hands off each other!”

“Eww!! Too much information!” Alix says, cringing, before stopping, “Wait, are you DATING Mrs. Mendeleiev????” She asks incredulously.

“Married, actually.”

“WHAT?!?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
